


my best friend's wedding

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [64]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Makoto is trapped in a bog-standard romcom situationand he doesn't know how to get out.





	my best friend's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round Five: Clue, for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15058920#cmt15058920): tachibana makoto/yamazaki sousuke, makoto at the open bar with the bouquet he just caught.

Rin and Haru’s wedding had culminated with the throwing of the bouquet, which hit Makoto square between the eyes. Despite being startled at having a lily scratch his cornea, Makoto held onto his prize with grim determination. He might not have anything but he did have -- this! A bouquet! That other people wanted and gave him sidelong looks at for catching! 

He would feel pretty good about his accomplishment -- just as soon as he got a drink from the open bar. 

Despite plenty of opportunities, Makoto wasn’t much of a drinker. Alcohol always seemed to have a strong unpleasant taste to it that needed to be drowned out by something sweet, preferably, and if he wanted something sweet, why bother with the booze? But now, feeling frazzled, he went belly up at the bar and ordered the most elaborate looking thing on the menu -- “Um. Sex at the Beach, please, thank you.” 

“Make that two,” said a deep voice behind him, and Makoto turned to see Yamazaki Sousuke standing behind him, looking virtually unchanged from their high school days. Well, maybe he was a little taller now -- how was that possible? -- and slightly more slim around the shoulders (Makoto remember those shoulders maybe a little too well) and a little more weary around the the face. 

“Yamazaki!” Makoto said, hating that his voice squeaked a little bit. He was not nervous, damn it. “I thought you hadn’t made it -- you weren’t at the ceremony, were you?” Yamazaki raised his brows, slightly, and Makoto mentally cursed himself. He sounded so nosy! He _was_ nosy, of course, no doubt about that, but he shouldn’t let it show -- 

“I got lost,” Yamazaki said, taking the stool next to Makoto’s. 

“Ah, well, it was a beautiful ceremony!” Makoto said brightly. “You can really … tell … they’re … in love.” Then he sighed. He couldn’t help it. It just floated out of him on its own volition. He didn’t like the look Yamazaki gave him, so wise and knowing. He hadn’t seen him in almost a decade and even then, they were barely friends-of-friends. Yamazaki had no right to look like he knew the secret workings of Makoto’s heart. 

“Well,” Yamazaki said, after an awkward silence. “Should we try the Singapore Sling next?” 

Two hours and several drinks later, Sousuke -- and he’d become Sousuke after the fourth or fifth drink -- pulled Makoto away from the bar and they navigated carefully from bar, across the lobby and up the elevators to Makoto’s room. “It’s not that I thought Haru would suddenly realize he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me,” Makoto said, babbling into Sousuke’s ear. “But I just thought he’d always be there! The same old Haru! But no, he goes off … Gets married … Leaves me forever.” 

He sniffed loudly. 

Sousuke propelled him carefully to his bed. “Are you okay? You drank a lot.” 

“I’m not a lightweight!” Makoto bawled. 

“I’m not saying you’re --” 

“And what about you? You were in love with Rin, right?” 

Sousuke smiled suddenly, which looked great on him, unfortunately. “I never thought Rin would be with me forever.” 

“Sure, rub it in,” Makoto said, standing up. He squinted at Sousuke and remembered only belatedly that he’d left his glasses at the bar, along with his bouquet. Did his face look alright, so close? It was probably really red. “Do you think you being sad, because it’s sad to have a broken heart, is appealing or something?” 

Impulsively, he kissed Sousuke and whispered earnestly, “Because it actually really is.” 

They held eye contact for what seemed to be the longest time. Makoto desperately hope that it wasn’t immediately obvious how much he wanted Sousuke to touch his dick. “Please touch my dick,” he moaned and then stopped. Wait. Had he really said that aloud? Judging from the expression on Sousuke’s face, he might have… 

He heard Sousuke said, “You’re drunk, Makoto…” But Makoto didn’t hear the rest of his words because he was too busy quietly vomiting on Sousuke’s shoes. 

*

Makoto woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and ringing of his phone. He groggily reached for it and answered, “H’llo?” 

“Yamazaki, where are you? You didn’t check in last night and the boss thought --” 

“Ah, that’s mine,” said a voice next to Makoto, and Sousuke reached over him to grab the phone. 

“Eh?” Makoto said blankly. Sousuke ignored him and continued his phone call. Makoto was still staring at him when he finished. 

“What -- did we do?” Makoto said, a little shakily, wrapping the blanket more closely around himself. 

“What do you think?” 

“Um…” 

Sousuke sat up and sighed. “Nothing happened, Tachibana. Sorry for the trouble.” He got up and picked up his jacket from the floor. “I couldn’t clean up all of the vomit so be careful when you step over here.” 

He was heading out the door when Makoto called his name. 

“What is it, Tachibana?” Sousuke looked tired and older now than he’d done last night. 

Makoto gathered up his courage and said, “You should call me Makoto, especially if we slept together.” He smiled sheepishly at Sousuke’s raised brow. “Um, and, this is just to … say … Would you like to go out with me some time? I promise not to throw up on you again.” 

He thought Sousuke would say no. Maybe he’d laugh and turn away. 

Instead, strangely enough, Sousuke reddened and looked at his shoes. “That would be fine.” 

“Seriously?!” 

“Why do you look so surprised?” 

“I don’t know -- I never expect anyone to go out with me.” 

“Better work on that confidence, Makoto-kun,” Sousuke said, with a little wave. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, so this was my first time writing this pairing and it was fun. Poor Makoto, he's floundering but also extremely cute. (´・ω・`)
> 
> Title from the best (?) nineties romcom of all time. How amazing did Rupert Everett look in that movie? Pretty amazing. Thank God it's all on film.


End file.
